See You Again
by UmiKals Az
Summary: Halilintar membuat sebuah puisi untuk seseorang yang meninggalkan grup para elementals... supaya mengembalikan orang itu ke pangkuan mereka./"Kau takkan ucapkan selamat tinggal?"/"It's never goodbye."/"Hali...thanks for the last ride."/"Sure."/'See You Again. Summary hancur. Author newbie. Warning inside. RnR?


SEE YOU AGAIN...

BY: UMIKALS AZ

DISC: BOBOIBOY IS MONSTA, RIGHT.

 _ENJOY!_

 _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ._

Di sebuah pantai di Pulau Rintis, dengan ombak yang bergelora dan angin sempoi-sempoi bahasa... ada satu keluarga tengah berkelah dengan seronoknya di tengah-tengah pantai itu. Kelihatan seorang anak kecil sedang bermain istana pasir dengan ibunya ditepi pantai itu, manakala si ayah dengan 6 abang kembarnya yang lain duduk di batu-batu di sana.

"Daddy, come play!" Si ibu memanggil si ayah-yang sekarang sedang bermain cangkul mainan anaknya.

"Okay." Si anak berjalan kearah ayah lalu menarik tangan ayahnya untuk bergabung main dengan si ibu. Enam abang kembaran si ayah yang lain hanya tersengih kegelian melihat kelakuan budak cilik itu.

"Duty calls, Angin." Ucap salah satu kembaran, Halilintar.

"Memang. Jom Danny, ke arah mommy!" Angin mengangkat Danny ke arah Yaya, si ibu. Mereka bertiga sekarang seronok bermain air di tepi pantai.

Manakalanya...

Si 6 kembaran yang lain tengah menyaksikan keluarga bahagia di hadapan mereka dengan masing-masing berwajah rindu. Ya, rindu akan seseorang.

"Ah, keluarga yang indah."-Gempa.

"Disanalah tempat mereka yang sebenarnya."-Ice.

"Rumah. Dimana mereka selamanya disana.'-Halilintar.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak menyaksikan semua ini..."-Thorn.

"Ya, kerana semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dahulu..."-Blaze.

"Tak apalah, asalkan mereka bahagia selamanya."-Solar.

Kembaran-kembaran tadi kembali melihat keluarga tadi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Halilintar hanya termenung ke arah pasir lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Semua kembarannya yang lain melihatnya dengan diam. Baru Halilintar nak melangkah pergi...

"Kau takkan ucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Gempa. Gempa masih menunggu jawapan.

Dengan senyuman yang penuh kerinduan, Halilintar membalas, "It's never goodbye..." ...lalu pergi meninggalkan kembarannya itu.

Puas dengan jawapan tadi, Gempa kembali melihat Angin, Yaya dan Danny di pantai, diikuti dengan Ice, Blaze, Thorn dan Solar. Angin dan Yaya saling berpelukkan penuh kasih sayang dengan Danny lalu melihat keindahan laut itu.

' _First we both go out our way_

 _the vibe is feeling very strong,_

 _what small can turn into a friendship_

 _a friendship can turn into a bond._

 _The bond will never be broken_

 _the love will never get lost..._ '

Halilintar menulis sebuah puisi dalam bahasa inggris dengan posisi duduk di atas batu di atas salah satu bukit rekreasi di Pulau Rintis. Sekali-sekala Halilintar melihat kawasan Pulau Rintis yang indah dilihat dari atas bukit itu. Dia lalu mencarik kertas puisinya itu.

"Hah..." Halilintar mengeluh melihat puisinya itu. Dia mengingatkan, bukan, dia rindu akan seseorang.

Seseorang yang dulu menjadi adik kembarnya yang ke dua. Seseorang yang dulu selalu tersenyum riang dan ramah dengan semua orang, walau dalam keadaan yang tegang. Seseorang yang dulu selalu mendengar keluhan dengan hati yang terbuka dan menyelesaikan masalah dalam sekelip mata. Seseorang yang dulu pertama kali mengerjainya dan membulinya sehingga menimbulkan peraduan mulut sesama sendiri. Seseorang yang dulu menjadi partnernya dalam pertarungan dengan alien.

Seseorang yang dulu selalu memakai pakaian serba biru dengan corak angin berpusar.

Seseorang yang dulu selalu memakai topi biru dengan corak angin dengan cara pemakaian topi menghadap ke sebelah kanan.

Yang dulu selalu bermain hoverboard.

Yang dulu adalah orang yang pertama memanggilnya dengan nama Hali.

"Hei, aku fikir kau tak pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya, merasa terkejut.

' _We established it with our own_

 _When the line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when i'm gone_.'

'Aku... kenal suara ni!" Halilintar terus menoleh ke arah kanannya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Ya... Seseorang itu sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

' _It's been a long way_

 _Without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you about it_

 _When I see you again_

 _We come a long way_

 _From where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you about it_

 _When I see you again_

 _When I see you again.._ '

"Taufan?!"

"Hei Hali..." Taufan masih tersenyum ramah (rindu) kearah Halilintar lalu menoleh ke arah permandangan Pulau Rintis. Halilintar juga tersenyum sambil memandang kembali ke hadapannya.

'I used to say I lived my life because of the superpowers, and I think that's why we are brothers..

...because you did too.'

Taufan dan Halilintar melihat sesama sendiri apabila Tanah tidak mendapatkan kuasanya.

.

.

"Hah, kau kurang hensem kot?" Taufan cuba membuli Tanah.

.

.

"Heh, nampaknya kau pun dapat kuasa baru... Cepat! Habiskan dia!" Taufan menyokong Gempa dalam pertarungan Adudu.

.

.

"Hyya!" Taufan membaling biskut Yaya ke arah Kucing Sewel selepas menyelamatkan Fang.

.

.

"Okay kita kena berundur dulu."

"Apasal pulak? Kita kena lawan! Kalau tak dia akan ambil kawan-kawan kita!"

"Tak mungkin. Selagi dia tak dapat semua jam-jam kuasa, dia takkan berani mengapa-apakan kawan-kawan kita."

Taufan meleraikan peraduan mulut antara Gempa dan Halilintar semasa Ejojo menyerang sekolah mereka.

.

.

"Pegang kuat-kuat Gopal!" Gopal dan harimau bayang ditarik oleh Taufan daripada terjatuh.

.

.

"Selamat menjawab ujian!" Gempa dengan pasrah ditinggalkan oeh Halilintar dan Taufan di kelas.

.

.

"Pulangkan balik burger-burger tu!" Taufan mengejar tiga Rob.

.

.

"Jaga-jaga Boboiboy!"Fang cuba menggunakan Tolakan Bayangnya tetapi gagal.

"Ugh! Dah nak hujung! Gerudi Taufan!" Taufan juga cuba menggerudi Dinding Tenaga itu.

"Heh! Tak boleh tembus juga?" Kapten Kaizo menguatkan Dinding Tenaga.

"Ki-kita akan jatuh Boboiboy!"

"Ugh, tahan dulu Fang!"

.

.

"Hehehe, Terbaik!" Taufan membuat thumb-up.

'No matter where you are... whether it's halfway across the world, or through the galaxy...'

' _We all change_

 _We all grow_

 _New era_

 _New world.'_

Kesemua enam elemental, termasuk Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang dan Ochobot berkumpul mengelilingi Halilintar.

"Yang selalu menjadi perkara yang paling penting dalam hidup, adalah orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ni... kat sini... sekarang. Salute mi familia!" Halilintar mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Salute mi familia!" Semua orang di dalam bulatan itu ikut mengangkat tangan mereka lalu bergabung dengan tangan Halilintar.

Kedua kembar tadi berjalan santai melalui jalan besar yang kosong selepas sahaja bertemu di atas bukit tadi, tolak Taufan, kerana dia menggunakan Hoverboardnya. Hanya Halilintar sahaja berjalan kaki.

"Aku rasa, kita akan berjumpa lagi ke?"

' _How can we not talk about family_

 _When family is all we got?'_

"Tak tahu Taufan... Tapi rasanya ya.. 'Kita' akan berjumpa lagi. Di lain hari." Halilintar memandang Taufan sambil tersenyum. Taufan pun tersenyum lega mendengar penjelasan kembarnya itu. Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka sehingga ke jalan berkembar dua.

' _Everything I went through_

 _You were standing there_

 _By my side...'_

"Hali.. thanks for the last ride. Until next time."

' _And now you gonna be there_

 _For the last ride.'_

"Sure. 'Till next time. Gerakan Kilat!"

Halilintar mengambil jalan kanan lalu menghilang menggunakan Gerakan Kilatnya. Taufan mengambil jalan sebelah kiri sambil memperlahankan hoverboardnya supaya dia dapat terbang dengan santai.

'Because you always be with me... And you always be my brother.'

Taufan mengingatkan akan puisi yang ditulis oleh Halilintar, membuatkan sudut bibirnya ternaik sedikit. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke jalan yang tidak ada penghujungnya sambil menyaksikan matahari yang hampir dilindungi oleh bukit sehingga menghilang diantara bukit-bukit itu.

'I'll tell you...

That we came

A long way...

See You Again.'

 _THE END._

 _For Boboiboy Taufan_

A/N: Salam sejahtera semua! Saya adalah author paling baru di fanfic ini... jadi semua sudah teka inilah fanfic saya yang pertama! Terinspirasi dari sebuah movie dari... you know lah. Hehe.

Ya, saya memang terinspirasi dari satu movie ni, yang saya rasa memang cukup _bisai_ ditulis untuk para elementals. Dan saya tujukan fanfic ini untuk salah satu elemental yang paling saya fans banget, Boboiboy Taufan!

Mohon maaf kepada semua kesalahan dan kelalian saya dalam penulisan, dan saya sangat-sangat meminta tolong kepada semua untuk mereview saya. Kritik, saran dan flame akan saya terima dan hargai dengan hati yang terbuka.

Harap semua dapat membaca fanfic saya dengan hati yang terbuka...

Peace Out!


End file.
